Trial and Error
by ObiWanFtw
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Jedi temple at the hand of Darth Anuba, it's up to newly appointed Jedi, Nala Robain to save the Galaxy from her wrath.  IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IT! IF YOU DON'T? FALL OFF A CLIFF ASAP! :DD
1. Chapter 1: Extermination

"Rise, Nala Robain, Jedi Knight."  
>Pride swelled in my chest, I rose from my genuflect, and stood facing the prestigious Jedi Council. My former master, Master Ataru Duran stood behind me. A proud smile on his face.<br>"You've done well, Child."  
>"Thank you –" My words were cut off by a massive sound from one of the lower levels of the temple. My hand flew instinctively to my belt, the force bringing my lightsaber to my palm as I ignited the activation switch. A silver bar of plasma hummed to life, the blade giving off a deathly glow around the room. I set to form III, watching and waiting, the sounds of explosion drawing closer to the council chamber. Master Ataru took his own lightsaber from his belt, ignited the blade and stood behind me. The doors flew open, a raven haired woman stood in the doorway, a wicked smile played on her crimson lips.<br>"Oh, I'm _oh so sorry_ to interrupt." She smirked, her voice an evil hiss. "But I came here to welcome you!"  
>"To <em>what<em> exactly, Anuba?" I glared at her, my voiced pricked with irritation.  
>"To my very own Order 66"<br>Ataru's eyes widened, "You didn't."  
>"Oh but I did, Duran." Darth Anuba mused, proud of herself.<br>Dread struck me dead in the chest, "Shayla. . ."  
>Master Ataru nodded, and I set off running. Shouldering past the Sith, not caring the she was screaming after me.<br>"You're too late little Jedi! Run all you want, whatever you seek will already be dead!" Anuba almost laughed as she called.  
>A sickening feeling spread over me as I ran through the temple's hallways, stepping over the mangled bodies of fallen Jedi.<br>A small voice echoed somewhere in the rubble of a destroyed wall.  
>"Nala?"<br>I sighed in relief, "Kailana, come. Hurry."  
>A pale green Twi'lek emerged from the rubble, dusted herself off, and powered her double bladed lightsaber. The electric green plasma gave off an intense glow, illuminating the entire room. Her lavender eyes glinted in the pale green light.<br>"Darth Anuba. . . She –"  
>Kailana cut me off, "I know. And I know where you're going. I'm coming with you."<br>I simply nodded, rushing down the stairs, almost tripping over another mangled form. I finally stopped in front of a large pair of double doors, they stretched upward, all the way to the high ceilings.  
>I held my breath as I pushed one open, tears came to my eyes as I gazed around the youngling's chambers. The small bodies strewn across the floor made me choke up, young lives cut too short, the force almost cried in sorrow as my gaze fell on each young form.<br>Kailana ran up beside me, "Nala are they- Oh force. . ."  
>I stepped slowly into the room, a sharp pang of sadness tugged at my soul. "Shay. . .? Please be okay. . ." My sights fell on a small shape in one of the corners. "No. . ." I ran to it's side, and rolled the body over, brushing the long blonde hair from it's young face. "Shayla. . . Wake up." I shook her, "Shay! Please!" I blinked hard against the threat of tears. "Shayla!" I hugged her limp body close to me and cried into her hair, cradling her against my chest. Kailana stayed back, he hand held to her mouth in shock. A small whimper echoed from the other side of the room. <em>Could there really be a survivor?<em> I thought to myself, laying Shayla down to investigate. I crossed the room with silent steps, following the source of the sound to a ventilation panel on the wall. Prying it away, I saw a young boy, tears streaming down his face from his dark brown eyes. He flinched away, scrambling backwards as far as the small compartment would allow.  
>"P-Please don't hurt me!" He cried, he couldn't have been more then eight.<br>"It's okay, I'm a Jedi. My name's Nala, what's yours?"  
>"C-Cody" He stuttered, the poor kid was obviously scared out of his mind.<br>"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Are there any other survivors?"  
>The little boy nodded, "M-My friend Kylar. But these other people came and stole him! So I kept hiding. . ."<br>"Clever boy. I'm sure this, Kylar is just fine. Let's get you out of here, okay?"  
>Cody climbed from the vent, and looked up at me. "Where to, Miss?"<br>"We need to get back to the Jedi Council, I came to collect the body of my sister" that lump came back up into my throat as I spoke, "Do you have a lightsaber?"  
>He shook his head, "No miss, I'm only seven."<br>I sighed, and took one from a fallen Jedi, and handed it to him.  
>"Be careful, don't cut off your own appendages. Easy enough, right?"<br>"Right!"  
>"Good boy"<p>

* * *  
>I was standing outside the Council chambers, Cody and Kailana at my side. Pushing the doors open, I stepped inside. Everything looked normal, everything except, one missing seat. "Master Solace. . ."<br>Ataru stepped forward, his face grim. His dark gaze fell on Cody, his expression turning from sorrow to hope.  
>"A survivor" he said with a kind smile. "And who might you be young man?"<br>Cody gave a slight bow, "Cody Solo, Master Duran."  
>"A Solo! Look at that. You must be a clever boy."<br>The young boy allowed himself an embarrassed smile, "Thank you Master!"  
>Master Ataru stood up from Cody's eye level and addressed the small group of people.<br>"Who you see here is all that's left of the Jedi as we know it. But have no fear, we will survive. We will go on and continue our duties." His gaze fell on me, "Nala, I know you have just been initiated into Knight Hood. But I think it is best if you take Young Solo, as your Padawan Learner"  
>I could only manage an overwhelmed nod, "Y-Yes Master Duran"<br>Cody looked up at me with scared brown eyes. I returned his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile.  
>"We'll be alright" I took his small hand in mine, "I promise"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Basic Training

"The dead count is catastrophic." Ataru Duran confirmed, his face grim.  
>"How bad?"<br>"Hundreds dead. We have two unconfirmed disappearances."  
>"Who?" My voice cracked, we'd been breathing in a lot of smoke recently.<br>"Omaris Kenobi and Amarna Katina"  
>Shock pulsed through my body, "Master Katina?"<br>The Togruta looked down, "Unfortunately so."  
>"Come on, Cody. Let's leave Master Duran in peace."<br>The Padawan nodded, and followed me out of Ataru's chambers.  
>"Miss? I mean um, Master?" Cody stuttered.<br>"Cody? What is it?"  
>He still had an intimidated look in his eyes, like he was scared to ask me a question.<br>"Master, what happened here? Who. . . killed everyone?" His voice shook at the memory.  
>"Why don't we sit down, and we'll talk about this."<br>He nodded, and sat on a windowsill. He motioned for me to speak, he had confidence, buried down deep inside, I liked that.  
>"There's an awful woman, and she calls herself, Darth Anuba." I spoke softly, hoping not to scare Cody.<br>He merely nodded, and leaned forward, silently telling me to go on.  
>"She's completely insane, she technically should be locked away in a straight jacket. But, for some reason she's not." I paused, "She's a master of the dark side of the force, evil to the core. She has hair black as her soul, she carries two, double bladed lightsabers that reflect an identical color to her eyes. Blood red."<br>His chocolate eyes widened, "I saw her!"  
>"I'm sure you did, Cody. She set the fires, planted the bombs, and killed all those innocent people. I'd like to say she had help, but right now we just don't know."<br>Cody nodded, understanding, "Thank you, Master. No one will tell me anything!"  
>"They just don't want to scare you. You've been through enough as it is."<br>"I can handle anything! I'm a Solo!" He announced proudly.  
>I allowed myself a smile, "That's right. Never forget that!"<br>"I won't!"  
>"What do you say we go find an empty room, and we'll start you on some lightsaber training?"<br>"Really?"  
>"Well sure! We've got nothing better to do"<p>

* * *

I selected a large room, emptied by the attack; nothing was there but a pile of rubble against one wall. I handed him the lightsaber he'd be given a few nights back, he took it and studied the hilt, as if absorbing information simply by looking at it. He gathered his courage, and pressed the switch. A yellow blade of plasma hummed to life, the pale color casting a glow on Cody's young face. His chocolate eyes widened, "It's so pretty. . ."  
>"Lesson one, Lightsabers. They're beautiful, but dangerous. Be very careful when you handle one. They're a more sophisticated weapon, a more elegant weapon for a more civilized age."<br>"Master Obi Wan Kenobi"  
>"That's right! Someone's been studying."<br>I took my own lightsaber from my belt, and powered it on. It's soft silver glow lighting up the room.  
>"Now, hold it up, like this," I showed him, adjusting his stance. "Perfect."<br>"We don't have an practice druids at the moment, so I want you to close your eyes. You have to trust me, okay?"  
>Cody nodded, and closed his eyes, still keeping his stance.<br>I slowly swung my blade around, my muscles tense in case I had to stop. Cody's arm shot up, cleanly blocking my blade from hitting his shoulder.  
>His dark eyes flew open, "Why'd you do that?"<br>"To see if you could sense it." I replied easily, "You did"  
>His eyes still wide with shock "I did! Does everyone try to kill their own Padawan?"<br>I laughed, "Kill? Cody, I'm only testing you."  
>"Fine then, try me again."<br>I repeated my previous movement, swinging the blade a little faster, same as last time his reflexes were fast as lightning, blocking the hit perfectly.  
>"How did you get so fast?" I asked, astonished.<br>"Solo's can handle anything!"

* * *  
>Cody's training had been tiring, I trudged towards my chambers, exhausted. I pushed the door open, and almost let myself just fall onto my bed. But something caught my eye, something silver carefully placed on the plain bedspread. A lightsaber. I picked it up and studied it, the hilt was exquisitely crafted. Smooth metal blended with smaller sections made in black, the weapon had been made specifically for the form I specialized in. The form my master had been named for, Ataru, form 4. The hilt fit perfectly in my hands, like it had been made for me. Curiosity took over, and I pressed the activation switch. The weapon's electric green beam jolted to life, setting the room alight in it's iridescent glow. "You can have it you know, if you want it." A kind voice spoke softly behind me. A soft blue translucent figure stood behind me, a force ghost. "I brought it here for you" I jumped at the sound of his voice, he was older, with long brown hair. He had a kind face, and dressed in simple Jedi's robes. He had sparkling grey eyes like mine, I noticed similar features in his complexion to my own. "Who are you?"<br>The Jedi smiled again, "I believe you know."  
>His name came surprisingly easy to my mind, I gave a slight bow,<br>"Master Qui Gon Jinn."  
>He nodded, pleased to be recognized, "Hi there."<br>"Why did you bring me this?"  
>He seemed to be surprised that I hadn't already figured it out. "I'm very proud of you, Natalia."<br>No one called me Natalia. No one. Ever.  
>"Thank you, Master. But why? Why watch me?"<br>"Child, I always watch family."  
>"Wait, what?"<br>"Family. I always watch my family" He mused.  
>"Since when am I related to- Ah. . . I was wondering why my middle name was Jinna."<br>He nodded in satisfaction, "Nala, I'd like you to take my lightsaber."  
>"Master, I'm honored, but are you sure?"<br>"Well does it look like I have a use for it?" He laughed, amused by his own assessment.  
>"Okay, I'll take care of it, I promise."<br>"That's my girl. Listen, be cautious. There are very dark times ahead. Be aware."  
>"Yes Master, thank you."<br>He nodded slightly, fading into the air around him.  
>"Farewell, I'll see you again."<br>"Goodbye"  
>my door opened suddenly, startling me. The small form of Cody stood in the hallway. "M-Master?"<br>I glanced at the clock sitting on my nightstand, the time read that it was close to midnight. "Cody, what are you doing up?"  
>"Master, I had a bad dream. . ." His voice shook, whatever he had seen had disturbed him.<br>"It was only a dream, Cody. What did you see?"  
>A single tear traced his cheek, "I saw. . . The dark Lady. Who we talked about earlier. And beside her was a big man! And worse. . . They were standing over a dead body. . . I looked closer, and it was you." His voice was shaky as he spoke, "I needed to make sure you were okay"<br>"I'm here. I'm okay, Cody. It was only a dream. Are you okay?"  
>He nodded, wiping a tear from his eye.<br>I took him into a hug, his small hand clutched my shoulder, just wanting to know I was still there. He had no one, everyone he had loved was gone.  
>"Cody, I promise. I will never leave you alone. No matter what happens, or how far apart we may be, I will never leave you in this world be yourself. You'll be okay. I give you my word."<br>"Master? Who were you talking to? I heard voices."  
>I smiled a bit, remembering Master Jinn, "A very good friend."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Axel Rising

I woke that morning; soreness clung to every inch of my body. I hauled myself from the simple bed and started my daily routine. I quickly braided my long brown hair, sweeping it away from my storm cloud grey eyes. I hung Master Jinn's newly polished lightsaber at my side, next to my own. Which I had received from My Master's Master's Master. She had given me the weapon just before she died. The silver blade was one of the rarest possible in the galaxy. The weapon itself should be kept alongside the great Master's weapons in the library, Master Sonya Keller was a hero. She had died in an attack, laying down her life for her fellow Jedi. Another Jedi, Omaris Kenobi, had been given Obi Wan Kenobi's lightsaber by Master Kenobi himself. The spirit of the legendary master always favored the young girl, always kept a close eye on how she was trained, he is, in a way, her own guardian angel. Wherever she was then, I hoped Master Kenobi still watched her. In the times we were in, it couldn't have been somewhere good. Master Amarna Katina, who had raised and trained Omaris from birth, was also missing. I had known her quite well; she had a rebellious nature and a kind spirit. She had a passion for everything she did, an unseen fire drove her forwards with determination for life. She was strong. Omaris would always be in good hands with her.  
>"Nala?" A voice came from the other side of my door, followed by three quick knocks.<br>"Come in"  
>A pale green Twi'lek stepped carefully into the room, and shut the door behind her. Her normally joyful face was riddled with anxiety.<br>"Kailana, what's wrong?"  
>"After further inspection of the Temple, Master Jin'lin was found dead in her chambers."<br>"Do we know how she died?"  
>"Lightsaber."<br>I never liked Master Jin'lin; she had always scared me as a child. Her, and Jedi Sora Nuala. I couldn't necessarily say I was glad to hear of her death, but it definitely came at a small relief. She always radiated a darker persona in my eyes. I wouldn't have been surprised in the least if she was involved in the attack on the Temple.

"Master Ordra was here, her and Aduke were here during the attack, they helped a few injured out of the destruction, but then they left again." Kailana said, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
>"I guess she knew something was wrong. Oh, Cody said something about one of his friends. . . Kylar. That was his name. Any word on where he may be?"<br>"Not that I know of but you can ask Master Duran- where did you get that?" She asked, her eyes locked on my belt.  
>"Get what?"<br>"The lightsaber!"  
>"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."<br>"I bet I would," She challenged.  
>"Long story"<br>"I've got time"  
>I sighed in defeat, "Master Qui Gon Jinn"<p>

"What about him?"  
>"That's where I got the lightsaber."<br>A look of disbelief washed over her face, "Why would he give it to you? I understand Master Kenobi giving that girl his, she's a relative."  
>"So am I"<br>"I thought you said Qui Gon gave it to you"  
>"He did!"<br>"Then why did you say you're related to Master Kenobi!"  
>I sighed in irritation, "Are you brainless?"<br>"Well, I can talk!"  
>"Just because you have the ability to speak does not make you intelligent."<br>"Hurtful!" Her voice took on a tone of mock surprise. "Maybe you are related to Master Jinn. . ."  
>"I honestly don't know. He just showed up, in my room, and asked me to take his lightsaber, I'm just as confused as you are."<p>

* * *

"Good!" I exclaimed, blocking Cody's lightsaber.  
>The Padawan panted, tired from working. We were practicing form III, also known as Soresu. He stuck cleanly, with almost perfect accuracy. "Are you sure you've only been using a lightsaber for two days?"<br>"What do you mean?" Cody tilted his head to the side, confused.  
>"You fight like a pro, you're scary accurate, and I'm almost convinced you're some sort of mutant cause <em>no<em> kid is this fast."  
>"Master, I'm half Solo half Skywalker. Of course I'm fast!"<br>"I keep forgetting about Leia, which relates you to Luke, and Anakin."  
>Cody made a face, wrinkling his nose like he'd smelled something bad.<br>"Anakin. Yuck." He spat, almost cursing the name.  
>"Hey now, he made some bad decisions. But he was a Jedi in the end. Be respectful."<br>"But-"  
>"Cody. Be respectful. He is, after all, your ancestor."<br>He simply nodded, "Think fast!" He ducked like a snake, and swung his lightsaber with deadly speed.  
>I jumped backwards, igniting Qui Gon's lightsaber, since I had set mine down. The bright green blade set the room alight in iridescent flame. I blocked a second hit, barely missing his weapon's yellow blade. "Kid, you'll be the death of me! I'm too young to die!" I laughed.<br>Cody powered his lightsaber down, "You got a new one"  
>"Oh, uh, yeah. I got it from a family member of mine."<br>He eyed the blade, "It's nice. Someone put a lot of work into that."  
>"Yeah, that reminds me. We need to start thinking about getting you your own weapon."<p>

He looked astonished, "Master, don't you have to be older before you get your own lightsaber?"  
>"Normally, yes. But I think we can start thinking about getting you your own."<br>He allowed himself a smile, his dark eyes glittered in the electric lights of the room. "I really like Soresu, can I make one to fit that form?"  
>"Whatever suits you best. It's your choice."<br>He seemed almost overwhelmed, "Th-Thank you master!"  
>"Of course, every Jedi should be able to have one that suits them. The one you're using is fine, but I think you'd prefer your own."<br>I felt a disturbance, Cody's head shot upward, meeting my gaze. His worried brown eyes told me he felt it too. "Someone's here." We said in unison.  
>I took my lightsaber from where I had placed it, and powered it on.<br>"Cody, follow me. Keep out of trouble."  
>He nodded, switched on his weapon, and followed me to the door.<p>

We stepped out into the warm Coruscant air, an overwhelming sense of the Dark side pounded my senses, leaving me disoriented. Cody stepped up beside me, his eyes hollow. The feeling was getting to him too, he had come so far in the ways of the force in just a few days.  
>"A Jinn and a Solo. That's okay, I'm up for a challenge." A sly voice sounded to my left, it's tone deep as the oceans of Naboo. I whipped around, coming face to face with a huge dark figure. I took a step backwards, pushing Cody behind me. "Can I <em>help<em> you?" I asked through gritted teeth, my eyes narrowed to slits.  
>The figure let out a dark laugh, he looked down at me, his eyes a deep shade of crimson.<br>"Cody run." I ordered, "Get help."  
>"Master!"<br>"Now!"  
>Cody took off running, not stopping till he got to the smoke stained doors of the Temple.<br>"Now, I'd like a name before I'm forced to kill you." I said, irritation creeping into my voice.  
>He laughed again, "Call me Axel. Remember the name Dear, you'll be hearing it quite a bit."<p>

######## Author's Note ########  
>This Fan-Fiction is dedicated to my good friend, Emily. She has helped me more with my writing then anyone. Please go look her up. Her account is Jedi4ever11. You'll be glad you did. May the force be with you.<p>

"The force will be with you, always."  
>~ Obi Wan Kenobi<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: To Kill A Tweetybird

Axel pulled a lightsaber from his belt, igniting the blade the plasma beam was an unusual color of Amber. I blocked with my own weapon, jumping backwards to dodge his blade. "Come on, Dear. Your little sister did better!"  
>"Don't you <em>dare<em> speak of her."  
>"She was so brave! It's a shame I had to kill her"<br>Him. He killed my sister.  
>"What's wrong with you? A LOT obviously! You're a monster."<br>He let out a roaring laugh, slashing his blade at my torso. The hot blade sliced clean through one side of my robe, leaving it charred. I set my saber to form VI and waited for him to strike again, he powered his weapon down and started to walk away. _What the…?_ I thought.  
>The Sith stopped, looked over his shoulder, and said, "Two days time." And disappeared into the crowds.<p>

Cody came running back a few moments later, he couldn't have picked a worse person to bring outside.  
>Sparrow Lankan, Master Jin'lin's twenty-year-old Padawan, had always been my rival. He had jet black hair, and dark green eyes. The color of the forests of Endor. He carried two double bladed lightsabers, each with a blue and green blade on either side of both weapons. To sum it up easily he was a menace. He was the kind of person that you weren't really sure if you liked or not. He could be decent at times, but he could be a complete and utter Sarlaac at others.<br>Growing up we were always competing in some way, shape, or form. We had known each other since I was nine, and he was ten. We almost never got along and were always arguing. He saw things differently then I did. Much too traditionally. I act in spur of the moment, he felt the need to plan things out. Once again, to sum it up, he drove me absolutely nuts.

"Master! Where'd he go?" Cody called, running up to me.

"I took care of it, don't worry."  
>Sparrow leaned on his shoulder against a wall, "Why exactly was I drug out here again?"<p>

Cody waved his arms up and down, "I already told you! There was a Sith!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I told Cody to go get someone. I had hoped he'd at least run into someone competent."  
>Sparrow narrowed his eyes, "Two words. Lightsaber training."<p>

"One word. Soresu."  
>Cody jumped up and down "I like Soresu!"<p>

"I don't."

"Yeah you shut up Lankan." I retorted, he got on my nerves.  
>He raised his eyebrows, "Have I ever?"<p>

"My line."

"Shut up."

"Have I ever?" I smirked. "Cody, let's go leave Parakeet to his pitiful existence he calls life."

Sparrow coughed, "Parakeet?"

I was already walking away, I glanced over my shoulder and mouthed, "Oh yes."

"Now Cody, let's get back to work on Lightsaber training."

* * *

Don't you hate it when you're having a decent day and then some idiot screws it up? Yep! Meet Sparrow Lankan, Resident Dunce. The day was going okay, nothing new. I had just finished working with Cody on form four. I began making my way towards my room, but stopped. Something wasn't right. It felt as if the very state of the force was crying out in a huge "DUDE WHY?"  
>"Oh force, somebody's done something incredibly stupid. Let's observe shall we?" I sighed and followed the feeling through the temple and out into the crowded streets. I scanned the streets, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the busy road way was packed with people, speeders raced through the city, a young couple stood together off to the side, their lips set gently together in a kiss. Wait. I knew that guy. I would've passed them by if not for that familiar stupid piece of hair that would never stay down no matter how hard he'd try to slick it back. What blew my mind more was the woman, she'd looked ordinary, plainly pretty. But something caught my eye. A tattoo that circled her wrist and traced the outlines of her nimble hand. Darth Anuba.<br>I leaned against the temple wall and cleared my throat, making him jump.  
>"Got something to share with the class Lankan? 'Cause it seems you've made a new… <em>friend<em>"  
>Sparrow whipped around to face me, "Nala? <em>What<em> are you doing here?"  
>"Well, the force told me that there was stupidity afoot! So I went to investigate! Good thing too." I glared at Anuba, who gave me a sweet smile.<br>"What is she talking about, Sparrow?" She said in a soft voice. This was what she was supposed to sound like, what she was supposed to look like. Her eyes were a soft blue green, that were the same color as the oceans of my home planet, Naboo.  
>"I don't know. She's being stupid. As always." Sparrow sneered, his eyes raged.<br>"Do you not see who she is? I mean, I know you're pretty dumb but this is out right idiotic!"  
>"Yes I see who she is! Her name is Thalia."<br>I let out a frustrated groan, "Are you brainless? No don't answer that I already know you are. She's Darth Anuba. She set fire to the Temple, killed all the Jedi, COME ON."  
>Sparrow rolled his eyes, "You're mental"<br>"And you're an idiot!"  
>"And you two… should never turn your back on the enemy." Spoke a dark voice from beside us. My gaze shot to Anuba, who was staring at us with glinting crimson eyes. She gave Sparrow a wink and set off running into the crowded streets. "What did I JUST say?" I yelled at him, before turning and chasing after her. Leaving Sparrow in shock behind me. I shouldered through the dense crowd, my eyes locked on the Sith's black hair. In a flash, she was gone. Disappeared from existence. "Well that's just <em>fantastic<em>." I sighed in irritation, and trudged back to Sparrow, who was still practically overflowing with anger.  
>"Thanks Nala. It was all fine until you showed up" He said, un-amused.<br>I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Tweety. Let's get you some psychiatric help."  
>"Tweety? Seriously?"<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer hummingbird? Or Chickadee?"  
>He gave a frustrated sigh, "You have problems, Robain"<br>"Thanks, Lankan, so do you." I grabbed his sleeve and drug him inside the temple. "I swear, Cody's got more sense then you."  
>He narrowed his eyes, "You mean your psychotic Padawan who can't seem to stop kicking me? He's got about as much sense in him Anakin did."<br>"Which is still ten times more then you have."  
>"I resent that"<br>"I don't care"  
>"I swear-"<br>"Parakeet, do yourself a favor, and shut up."  
>"I most certainly will not!" He contradicted, his voice deeply annoyed.<br>"I, am a Jedi. You, are not. Your argument has become invalid. Shut up."  
>He simply glared at me.<p>

"Wait here." I ordered.

"Where are you going, Robain?"

"To get Master Duran."

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."  
>I pulled my comlink from my pocket, "Master Duran?"<br>A muffled voice sounded from the speaker, "Nala?"

"Master I need you down at the west entrance, we're having…" I glanced at Sparrow, "issues."  
>I heard the Togruta sigh, "On my way."<p>

I laughed and turned back to Tweety, "You're _dead meat._"

A few minutes later Master Ataru Duran emerged from one of the hallways, "What's the problem?"

"Guess who I caught outside, with Darth Anuba, sucking face with her?"  
>He gazed around the space, his eyes falling on Sparrow, "LANKAN YOU IDIOT."<br>Sparrow flinched, "F-For the record I had no idea…?"  
>I stepped back, feeling a bit remorseful. These kinds of conflicts are what Shay lived for. Heated disputes, usually involving Master, usually involving Sparrow getting in trouble, always resulted in an extremely joyful Shayla. She loved to see Lankan in trouble, quite frankly she loved to see anyone in trouble. As long as it wasn't her. I watched the Togruta talk to the younger Jedi, "What's wrong with you, Lankan? Your kid sister has more sense than you."<br>Seren Lankan, unlike her brother she was a person you couldn't help but like. She had a certain air of whimsy, a humor for life. The girl was tough, growing up with Sparrow you'd have to be, the boy's an imp.  
>I sighed, all this nostalgia made me feel twice my own age. I left them arguing alone, went to my room, and went to bed.<p>

* * *

Three knocks on my door woke me up. I hauled myself into a sitting position, groggy, "Who is it?"  
>An edged voice sounded from the other side of the door, "Master Celestia you dumb twit, open the door." I let out a sigh, Master Celestia. Joy. The woman was five-foot-seven-inches of bottled up anger. She was a little raven-haired terror. I got up and let her in anyways, and sat back down on my bed waiting for her to speak. "Master Duran asked me to come get you, he says there's something you need to see"<br>Huh.  
>"That's it? I have a comlink."<br>"We don't have time for this Natalia just follow me."  
>"HEY-"<br>"I don't care if you don't like being called that. Come on. Get dressed." She cut me off.

I braided my hair in a single braid, and changed into my day clothes. "Satisfied?"  
>"Very" Celestia smirked, and led the way down towards the medical wing.<br>"Where are we going, Ceilin?" that ticked her off, she despised being called anything but "Master" She refused to answer and continued down to the last door at the end of the hallway. She motioned for me to go ahead, and unlocked the door for me.

White light flooded my senses, blinding me in it's harsh rays. This facility had been untouched by the Sith's attack. Unlike the rest of the temple, everything was in working order. In other words, it was really dim everywhere else but here. My vision cleared to Master Duran, standing next to an examination table. On it was a small form, dressed in a simple garment for a patient. Monitors behind her read that her vitals were low, she was barely alive, sustaining herself somehow in the force. Seeing her there, even if she was simply clinging to life, brought tears to my eyes, "Shay…"  
>Master Ataru looked up, "They discovered a heartbeat yesterday. We wanted to see if there was any chance of her living before we told you."<br>I stared at Shayla, it really was her, her familiar light blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, the locks streaked with heather colored highlights. Shay had always had a _thing_ with any type of purple. It was in her hair, the ties that held her two Padawan braids that hung on either side of her face, when she was little people would go out of their way to humor her. "How is she?"  
>The Togruta nodded, half smiling, "She'll live. We just need to wake her up without shocking her system. We were hoping you'd have an idea."<br>I stepped closer towards her Shayla's small body, her entire torso was wrapped up in thick white bandages. Her prior treatment had roused her slightly; you could distinguish her breathing with a shallow rise and fall of her chest. I let out a shaky breath; I'd gone a week thinking she was dead. Not fun. Ataru grazed at her tiny form, she looked so small here. On her feet she was a little blond terror with an attitude three times her size. She had been fondly nicknamed, Shayla Maul. Ataru looked on her with kind eyes, if he liked anyone. It was Shayla. She was practically his daughter, he raised her from infancy. He loved her. I took a seat beside him, I almost took her hand but stopped. Her right hand was wrapped in gauze, the white fabric almost stained through with crimson red.  
>"I'll leave you alone for a moment." Master Duran said, walking outside of the room.<br>Sitting by myself at Shay's bedside was unnerving, I was always the one hurting myself, the one that was in bed for the day because they thought it'd be fun to jump down a flight of stairs, (Hey I was 8 and bored. Don't comment). Shay should be the one feeling fine, looking at me. I'd switch places with her in a heartbeat. Less then a heartbeat. Faster then you could blink your eye. I bowed my head, and prayed that all of this was a dream. Praying that I would wake up, and none of this would have happened. The thought brought tears to my eyes, I fought hard against them. To no success.  
>"Why are you crying Nala?"<br>I looked up into a pair of the most vibrant green eyes in the galaxy, staring at me with confused concern.  
>"Shayla!"<br>She rubbed her eyes with her good hand, "What's all the racket? I had a really crappy dream and" She tried to sit up, but the bandages on her abdomen refused "OKAY THAT HURTS."  
>"Woah woah woah." I said, gently pushing her back down. "You've got some serious injuries. Keep still."<br>Knowing spread over her face in a millisecond. "It wasn't a dream was it…?"  
>"Cody!"<br>My Padawan's name made me snap into concentration. "What about him?"  
>"Is he okay?"<br>"He's fine… The other Younglings… not so much."  
>She nodded sadly, closed her eyes.<br>"Don't you dare go back to sleep on me."  
>"I'm not," she whispered. "My friends need to tell me something"<br>"What…?"  
>She held up a hand to tell me to be quiet, so I waited.<br>Her eyes blinked open, her manner much more calm.  
>"Master Kenobi says hello."<br>"Shay, I'll be right back, okay? Stay awake."  
>Shayla nodded, and I got up and left the room. I found Master Duran out in the hallway, pacing uneasily.<br>"Master, you should probably come back in. There's something you need to see."  
>His face looked grim, he nodded and followed me back into the room.<br>Shayla had propped herself up on her shoulders, her eyes glinted with happiness seeing Master Ataru.  
>"Hi Master!"<br>"You're awake…" He breathed, "Are you alright, Child?"

Shay nodded, "My stomach hurts like a Sarlaac but other then that I'm okay."  
>She tried to haul herself to sit up but failed, she sighed in irritation, "Can one of you help me up? I wanna go to my room."<br>"I'm not so sure-" Ataru said.  
>"Sure, Shay." I cut him off and helped her up. Her young face cringed, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. She let out a deep breath, "I'm fine."<br>"Shay, you sure? Can you stand?" I questioned, concerned.  
>"I said I'm <em>fine<em>." She almost barked. Her ambiance had changed, she seemed suddenly much older then she was. She slid off the table, and smoothed down her white cloth dress. "What am I wearing?" She rolled her eyes in disgust.  
>I suppressed a laugh, "It's not <em>that<em> bad. It's just not… you."  
>"Oh shut up." She chided, that's the Shayla I knew. She had a massive attitude an if you didn't like it you could hit the road 'cause she wasn't gonna change.<br>She looked down at her hand, the bloodied gauze startling her.  
>"Oh force! I knew it would be bad but not this bad!" She exclaimed, her face shocked.<br>"It's alright Shay. Is there anything you'd like to do? You must be bored"  
>"Did Lankan survive?"<br>"Yeah, why?"

"And everyone thinks I'm dead…"  
>"Your point?"<br>"Let's go scare an idiot."

* * *  
>Shayla's POV<p>

That moment when everything hurts, and you're too proud to tell anyone because you don't want to be belittled. I hate those moments. I walked unsteadily, the pain in my torso was dull and throbbing. It was late, almost midnight. I was bored, so I decided. "Hey! You're bored, come on me. Let's go freak the living force out of Lankan!"  
>The thought of having to sneak around my own home? Strange. Definitely out of the ordinary. But I walked with silent steps, no one was around, the deserted hallways seemed bizarre. I was used to crowded halls, having to shoulder past fellow Jedi at times just to get where you were going. I made my way deadly silent through the halls, heading towards the chambers and stopped by his door. Sparrow Lankan, my sister's friend and rival, and my own entertainment tool for when I was really bored, such as right now. I opened the door slowly, making as little noise as possible. Sparrow's sleeping form huddled under his bed covers, looking at him now it was hard to believe he was actually twenty years old. I focused intently on the lamp beside his bed, using the force to click the switch. The electric light flicked on, filling the room with a pale yellow glow. He rolled over, his eyes blinked open sleepily, the familiar green tint seemed confused.<br>"What…?"  
>I suppressed a smile, "Why didn't you save me, Sparrow?"<br>His eyes snapped open, fully awake now he jumped at the sound of my voice. His eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear, "Sh-Shayla?"  
>I did my best to look sad, "Why didn't you help me?"<br>"I-I-I Didn't Kn-Know! I'm Sorry!"  
>"Sorry isn't good enough, Sparrow. You must pay for your insolence."<br>I centered myself deep in the force, I pushed him back against the wall, holding him there with the Force.  
>"Shayla! Please! I'm sorry!" He pleaded.<br>I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst into hysterical laughter. It even hurt to laugh. Crap.  
>His face grew more confused then it had, "Why are you laughing!" He asked with wide eyes.<br>I could barely break my laughter to speak, "I can't believe you thought I was a ghost!" I said, breaking into uncontrollable laughter once more. I released him from his hold, he sat up and rubbed his neck. "You're not dead?"  
>"Does it <em>look<em> like I'm dead? I know I don't look like myself, but that's insulting!"  
>He narrowed his eyes, "Yep. You're definitely Shayla."<br>I flashed a smile, "The one and only!"  
>"Now, Kid, explain to me how you're not deceased?" He questioned, still confused.<br>"It's called, "I'm the force's favorite so it liked me and let me live!"  
>Sparrow rolled his eyes, "Do you <em>enjoy<em> tormenting me?"  
>"It brings me intense joy."<br>"Of course it does." He sighed.  
>"What? I've got to do <em>something<em> in my impending boredom!"  
>"I'm glad you're okay, Kid. Even if you <em>do<em> drive me up the wall."  
>"I'm glad I could provide you with a memorable experience."<p>

"You're hopeless." He announced  
>"And you're stupid so we both lose." I said, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Woah…"<br>"What's wrong?"  
>My head was spinning, my vision blurred. "I don't feel so good…"<br>"Shay, this better not be a joke."  
>I shakily sat down, I felt extremely dizzy, dark circles lined my eyesight.<br>Sparrow got up and knelt down in front of me, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Talk to me, what's wrong."  
>"I'm dizzy… Tired…"<br>He gazed into my eyes, "look at me, you shouldn't be out of the Medical wing. I'm going to take you there and you're going to stay, understand?"  
>"That's not…"<br>"Necessary? Yes it is. Shayla you're a mess. This isn't time for you to be prideful. Let me help you."  
>Darkness lined the outer rims of my vision, threatening to swallow me whole.<br>"Sparrow…" My voice trailed away, and everything went back.

* * *  
>"What part of sit tight and get well did you not understand?" A familiar voice asked, I gazed upwards into a pair of crystalline blue eyes. I knew I was dreaming when I saw him. He held out his hand to help me up, "Apparently none of it" He sighed, "Will you ever learn?"<br>"Nope, will you?"  
>"Touché."<p>

"Anakin, you're an idiot."  
>He smiled slightly, "And you're not? You're supposed to be getting well. Not pulling stupid things like this."<br>"Anakin…"  
>"No. Mr. Lankan is currently carrying you back to the Medical Wing, once you get there you're going to stay there. And you're going to like it."<br>"You're the same age as I am. You can't tell me what to do!"  
>"I'm a person who knows what's best for you. Just please listen to me for once in your life."<br>"Have I ever?"  
>Anakin sighed, "No. But I'm asking you to."<br>"How much do you want me to listen?"  
>"A lot."<br>I rolled my eyes, "Okay. But only for you."  
>Anakin smiled, "Thanks, I don't want you getting yourself killed. You're one of the few people who will actually talk to me."<br>"I don't see why! You're awesome."  
>He gave an embarrassed smile, that quickly faded to a look of guilt and remorse. "I did some really bad things. You know that."<p>

"No, Darth Vader did some bad things. People should learn to forgive for once in their life."

"There need to be more Jedi like you, Shayla. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."  
>He nodded, smiling once more. His head shot up, like something had exploded that only he heard. "You need to wake up, Shay. Your sister and Mr. Lankan are fighting about something. You should probably intervene."<p>

"But you're less irritating!"  
>He laughed, his form already fading away. "See you next time, Shayla."<p> 


	5. Author's Note!

Hey guys!  
>Sorry for the wait.<br>I probably don't have a whole lot of readers right now. But THOSE WHO DO.  
>I'm working really hard on my next chapter, however, I'm also working on a few other projects which is why it's taking me a while.<p>

You can catch some of my writing in Jedi4ever11's Fanfiction "A Bold One"

I'm currently working on THREE publishable books.

The Soul Thief

The Deadwalker Chronicles: Awakening.

And

A nameless book about the Maya xD

I'd personally like to thank Emily (Jedi4ever11) For letting me use some of her characters in this story, including my all-time-favorites Sparrow and Omaris (Who you shall meet later)

I'll hint you a bit to future events in this story.

Cody finds out something new about his past.

Shay's awakening wreaks havoc in the temple. (For reasons to be announced)

All seems peaceful, however Darth Axel's ominous warning, "Two days time" comes to a bitter reveal.

New characters to be introduced, some of their names being.

Omaris Kenobi

Willow Ordra

Talex Aado

Araiyah Christo

Briar Constantine  
>And others.<p>

"Beware the shadows, for you never know… what may be lurking."


	6. Chapter 5: Fly away

Shayla's POV

"What did you do to her?" My sister yelled at another person, Sparrow. Beside wherever I was laying.  
>"Nothing!" He said, irritated. "I've told you she just passed out!"<br>Nala had her back towards me, confronting Sparrow.  
>I sat up, glancing around the small, plain space, I was in my room. "Can you people stop arguing? You're louder then a herd of Bantha."<br>Sparrow spoke first, "See? She's fine. She'll tell you."  
>"I'll tell her what?"<br>Nala looked at me, her silver eyes twinkled with concern in the low light. "Did this Sarlaac hurt you?"  
>Sparrow rolled his eyes.<br>"What? No!"  
>Sparrow smirked in triumph, "Natalia, say you're sorry."<br>"To you? Never." Nala said, clearly un-amused. "Shay what were you thinking?"  
>"I <em>told<em> you! I was bored, so I decided to go have some fun!"  
>"I thought you were joking!"<br>"I _never_ joke about practical jokes!"  
>"Obviously!" Sparrow added, still annoyed.<br>The translucent form of Anakin appeared behind him, he winked and waved, making me crack a smile and wave back.  
>"Who are you waving at?" Nala asked.<br>I pointed over her shoulder at Anakin, "Anakin!"  
>Nala glanced over her shoulder, then turned back to me. Looking confused, "There's no one there, Shay."<br>I rolled my eyes. Of course she couldn't see him. Of _course_. "Yes there is, it's his force ghost! I see him, and a lot of others! All the time!"  
>Nala narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "Prove it."<br>And naturally she wouldn't believe me either. Love you too, Nala.  
>"Master Jinn says hello, and was wondering if you're enjoying his lightsaber that he gave you… two days ago."<br>Sparrow's and Nala's eyes widened with shock.  
>"You were visited by Qui Gon Jinn?" He asked, in utter disbelief.<br>Nala ignored him as usual, she still didn't seem to believe me, "Why won't he show himself then?"  
>I glanced pleadingly to Anakin, he nodded and tapped Nala on the shoulder, making her almost jump out of her skin.<br>Nala whipped around to come face to face with Anakin Skywalker, she stepped backwards, eyes wide.  
>"Hey there." He said in a casual voice, looking over to me, his bright blue eyes glittered in the light.<br>"Believe me _now?_"  
>Nala nodded, "Uh… Anakin, yeah, hi. What are you doing here…"<br>Anakin opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "He's my friend. He was probably just checking on me."  
>He nodded, "I'm just making things awkward… I'll just… Go. Yeah. Go." And with that he was gone.<br>I know what you're thinking, "Where'd Sparrow go?" well, he didn't seem to like Anakin too much so he shut up for the first time in I believe, twenty years.  
>"Sparrow you're being uncharacteristically quiet."<br>Sparrow shook his head, "You're friends… with Anakin Skywalker…"  
>"Yes, and? Your point?"<br>"It's Anakin Skywalker!"  
>"Yes. And I'm Shayla, and you're Sparrow. Still not seeing the point here."<br>"You said you've seen Master Jinn as well?" Nala asked, she too had fallen strangely silent, she clearly didn't approve of my choice in acquaintances. Well guess what? I was feeling a strange lack of giving a crap.

"Yes I've seen him! Why would I lie about that?"

She shrugged, "Cause you're a kid. And you're you."

"I Shayla Echo Robain, swear on my Master's life, that I'm not lying."

Nala froze.

"What…"

"Shay…" Her voice was hushed, and full of hurt.

"No…" I shook my head, understanding, "Sh-she can't be…"

Master Trista Solace.

My mentor, my friend, pretty much my mother, gone.

When I was very young the Jedi Council refused that I'd be trained. They thought I was dangerous. Even with the constant pleading of Master Duran they still refused. Until a certain Master Solace stood up, and defied the Masters. She said she'd train me, and to anyone who'd argue, she'd be happy to escort them to the nearest exit.

Pain washed over me like a looming tidal wave, drowning me in a sea of loss.

"Shayla… It's going to be okay."

I looked down, squeezing my eyes shut tight against tears, rolling over I muttered, "No. Nothing's going to be okay, not now, not ever…"  
>She put a hand on my shoulder, "Yes it will. In time."<br>I shot upward, "Who killed her."  
>Nala flashed Sparrow a look that screamed 'Run', "Shay I'm not sure—."<p>

"Who killed my Master?" I almost yelled through gritted teeth, "Sparrow? I know for a fact that you know. Tell me."

He looked caught, he shook his head no and looked away.

"You swine."  
><em>He can't tell you Shay… You won't like what you hear… <em>Anakin's voice echoed near my ear.

"Nala. Please…"  
>My sister glanced at Sparrow helplessly, he nodded slightly and she sighed, "Master Jin'lin"<p>

"She was a Jedi! HOW DARE SHE!"

Sparrow flinched, "Shay I'm sorry—."

"Don't talk to me!"

He took a step back, his hands up in a surrender, "Please. Don't—."

"You're probably just like her!" I yelled at him, he stared downwards.  
>Nala took her hands to my shoulders, "Shay that's not fair, it's not his fault."<p>

I gritted my teeth blinking hard against tears, "I don't care!"

Nala took hold of me in her arms, looking over her shoulder at him, "Sparrow just go…"

He sighed, nodding almost sadly and left the room.

Nala watched him go, then returned her clouded silver gaze back to me, "Shay, it isn't fair to blame him."

"It isn't fair that my mother's gone and that… that… Sarlaac is still here!"

"She's dead Shay."

I raised my eyebrows, "Let me guess. She died a hero." I muttered.

"Actually no, we received word from Master Ordra a few hours ago. Everyone knows."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Good. They should."  
>My sister's comlink buzzed in her pocket, she looked down worriedly.<p>

Nala brushed the hair away from my face, "Shay, get some rest okay? I need to go."

"Go where?"

She shrugged, "Probably just gotta go attend to some business. I'll be back soon." She whispered soothingly, like my master did when I'd had a bad dream, "Go to sleep."

I sighed, my eyes closed softly and I feel into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke on a foggy plain, a soft grey haze drifted in the murky air.  
>The translucent form of a young boy stepped from the mist, a slight, amused smile played across his face. "Well hi." He said almost excitedly.<p>

"If you're going for an ominous vibe you're trying way too hard."

He rolled his eyes, "I brought a visitor."

"I don't feel like dealing with Mace right now, I feel like crap."

"I know you do! Which is why I found this." He smirked, motioning to the grey where another, taller form stepped into the open.

She had unruly curly brown hair, that was shaken loose, held up on one side by an intricate barrette that wove through her so called, "Unmanageable" locks.

Her warm chocolate brown eyes sparkled with a peaceful wisdom.

My breath caught in my throat as she waved, "Hello Echo."

Trista Solace's POV.

My heart was racing, I clutched my wounded shoulder as I ran to the chambers as fast as my feet could carry me. I had sensed the attack before the first bomb went off. The room was filled with smoke, through the grey I saw the red beams of Sith's lightsabers, the high pitched screams that echoed through the large open space stabbed me in the soul. I took both lightsabers from my belt, and lighted them, the orange and green blades illuminating a path in front of me. I charged into large space, my foot caught on something solid. "What…?" I lowered my lightsaber, the glow revealing a form of a young child. "Oh force…"  
>"No." I said, moving forward.<br>Then, time slowed down. The Sith came at me from every side, but nothing mattered. I moved with deadly accuracy, with one simple movement two Sith were down. A young Padawan, by the name of Cody Solo backed up into a corner, followed by a huge man wielding a crimson lightsaber. I began to run towards him, but something got there before I did. A flash of blond and white. A girl, the age of twelve, with long blond hair that fell in loose curls just past her shoulders. With her bare hand she grabbed the blade origin on his weapon, and pulled it backwards. She threw her head back and let out a tortured scream, pain radiated from her young face. "Cody run!" she yelled, looking the huge Sith bravely in the eye, as he impaled her through the stomach with his weapon and he smiled in satisfaction as she went limp and fell to the floor. "NO! Shayla!" I screamed to her, tears blurring my vision. I ran to her side, setting both my lightsabers to form III and waited. No one would touch my girl. No one. I saw a familiar shape, Master Jin'lin. Thank the force. Reinforcements. I kept my stance, and watched her. At first I thought she was fighting the Sith. I was wrong. Jin'lin moved with unspeakable power, though what she did brought more tears to my eyes. She stepped forward, towards one of the last younglings, and ended it. Right there. I gritted my teeth against the threat of bursting into hysterical tears.  
>"Jin'lin." I called to her, my voice edged with a mixture of Pain and anger.<br>Her head shot up, her eyes met mine and I knew, she was gone. Fallen to the dark side of the force. And she was never coming back.  
>"Trista, come to join the revolution?"<br>"Rev- REVOLUTION? You… You… Monster. You sure as hell are not a revolutionary. You. Are a sick, twisted, monster. And it is my responsibility as a Jedi to remove your threat to the force. Surrender or I _will_ kill you."  
>Jin'lin burst into uncontrollable laughter, "You? Kill me? PLEASE"<br>I glared at her, "Try me."  
>Jin'lin charged me, I blocked with my orange blade, hitting her in the back with the green's hilt. I smirked as Jin'lin coughed, the blow to her back had taken the wind from her lungs. Jin'lin gasped for air, but she still whipped around, turning smoothly on her heel. Her blade clashed with mine again, her lightsaber technique was exceptional, a quality she had passed on to her apprentice, Sparrow Lankan. Sparrow was brilliant with a weapon, he was sensible and headstrong. His head was on straight in the least. He'd grow into a fine Jedi one day. That is, if he survived the attacks.<br>Her saber came just by my ear, nearly taking my head off.  
>I twisted around, ducking under her blade, and clashed our blades, causing massive impact on my bad shoulder. My orange weapon left my hand and skittered to the floor. When it was gone I knew. I was going to die that night. I clutched my green weapon like my lifeline. I wasn't going to go down without a fight by any means. My shoulder ached with sharp pain, I cringed as our blades met, the sheer force made me yell out in agony. "Trista you're always so strong! Shoulder got you down?"<br>"Nope," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm just fine"  
>Jin'lin moved like lightning, slamming the hilt of her weapon to my wounded shoulder. Pain washed over me like a tidal wave, a never ending sea of agony drowning me as I fell to my knees. She kicked me hard in the stomach, I rolled to my back, and gazed up at her.<br>I coughed against the blood rising into my mouth, "I hope they don't blame your Padawan too when they find out what you did, Jin'lin."  
>She laughed, the sound was dark and twisted. "I seriously doubt Sparrow will defy me, fool. He'll be on my side."<br>I shook my head, coughing, "He's smart, Jin'lin. He'd never follow you."  
>"You're blind to the power of the dark side, Dear Trista."<br>"Or is it you, who is blind to what is right?" My breathing became shallow, she had to have ruptured something with the blow I'd received to my torso.  
>She raised her weapon, "You're useless." The last thing I saw in the living world, was her face. Cold and cruel, glaring down at me, the satisfaction on her face of a significant kill, immense.<p>

I sighed, and looked back at Shayla. Her face red with tears, "Master…"

"I would like you to be civil to Sparrow, please, he's done nothing wrong. What you're doing isn't fair, Dear girl."  
>Her lower lip trembled like she was about to burst into tears, she bit down on it hard, "I just wish I had one more hug, Master… I miss you."<br>I broke my heart to see her like this, so broken, so alone. "Dear girl, I miss you more than anything. But life must go on, I'll always watch over you."  
>Shay shook her head, light tears traced down her cheeks. "That's not good enough." She stepped forward, and I had no idea how, and hugged me. As tight as she could manage and cried like a small child. I held her there, letting her cry. I crouched down slightly, and pushed her back by her shoulders, and held her at eye level. "Now, why are you crying? Last time I looked I'm still here. I'm just more… Blue. Anyways, who would miss a crazy old psycho like me? You're going to find a new Master soon. Someone who will do better then I did with you. I promise."<br>"No one is better then you Master…"  
>"Not true, Child. Just wait and see. Like I said, be good to Mr. Lankan. He won't be around here for much longer."<br>"What do you mean… Mother? Where's he going?"  
>I smiled, "Many places, you'll see him again. But he's going to be gone for a while, Shay. Please be nice. For me?"<p>

She looked down, "I guess I should go apologize shouldn't I?"

I nodded, "You'd better hurry! You have to go find him to say goodbye."

Her emerald green eyes widened, "Now?"

"Yes Echo, you need to go…" I glanced at Anakin, "Thank you, for bringing her to me."

He nodded simply, glancing upward suddenly, "We're running out of time."

Shay nodded sadly, turning to walk away, glancing once more over her shoulder with tear filled eyes, "Will I see you again?"

I smirked slightly, "What does your heart tell you?"

The other child beside me closed his eyes, as if remembering.

Shayla looked thoughtful, before nodding, "Yeah."

"Then we will. Go, there isn't much time."

Nala's POV

I left Shay sleeping, and stepped out into the hall to find Sparrow, sitting on a window sill, he seemed troubled, thoughtful.

I sat down beside him, "Hey, I should probably apologize. I shouldn't have accused you like that."

He sighed, "It's fine."

"Why so serious?"

Sparrow looked down, "Seren's missing… We thought she was with her Master but he was found dead last night…" His voice trailed away.

Seren Lankan.

Sparrow's fourteen year old sister.

She was nicknamed Serendipity, she was loved by many. She had an incredibly sweet nature that made her a person you couldn't help but like.

"Tweety… Are you alright?"

A spark of irritation lit his already hollow eyes, "in all honesty? No…" He broke off, but his voice portrayed there was more to tell.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving…" He muttered, looking away.

"What?" I pushed his shoulder back with my hand, forcing him to look at me, "Why?"

His forest green eyes smoldered in the half light, "What would you do, if Shay got taken? You know someone has her, you know she's out there?"

"I'd do anything and everything I could to find her…"

"Now you understand why I have to go, I've already cleared it with Duran. I'm leaving in a few minutes with Master Ordra."

I tipped my head to the side, "She's here?"

"She will be."

I nodded slowly, "So this is it huh?"

He stood up, shrugging, "I guess so."

An old memory floated through my thoughts.

_"Natalia, I need to go meet with the council, go back to your room, alright child?"  
>I nodded, tucking my Padawan's braid behind my ear. I wheeled around and started running down the perpetual flights of stairs, descending and descending, I had my head down, watching my feet as I ran down the staircase. I suddenly collided with another person, losing my balance I stumbled, and ended up rolling down at least five or six stairs. <em>

_I sat up, rubbing the back of my head, another Padawan, a boy sat a few steps above me.  
>"Been walking long?"<em>

"_Been using your brain long? That comeback sucked." I retorted._

_He rolled his eyes, "I'm Sparrow."_

"Nala. Call me anything otherwise and you'll be in the medical wing for the rest of your life."  
>"Hadn't planned on it…"<br>"Good Parakeet!"

_He narrowed his eyes, "Sparrow."_

"_Oh." I shrugged, "Okay Hummingbird."_

"_Sparrow."_

"_Yeah sure, whatever Tweety."_

_He coughed, "Tweety?"_

_I half smiled, "I kinda like that one. Tweety it is!"  
>"No."<br>I stood up and walked up to him, "Yes!"  
>He rolled his eyes, "Who are you anyways?"<br>"Nala Robain, Master Ataru Duran's Padawan."  
>"He has a Padawan?"<br>"No duh." _

"_You poor kid."  
>"Kid? You look like you could be younger than me!"<br>"I'm eight."  
>"Blast it." I muttered.<em>

I sighed remorsefully, "Where are you going?"

He looked uncertain, "Here, there, everywhere I suppose."

"Wait!" Another voice yelled from down the hall, Shay ran up, panting for air, "Sparrow don't leave yet."

He looked almost shocked, "How did you—."

"Doesn't matter." She gasped, "Sparrow, I'm sorry."

Sparrow's eyes widened, he nodded, "it's okay. Thank you."

Somebody called Sparrow's name from the direction of the hangar, her glanced over his shoulder then back at us, "I've got to go."

I stepped forward, hugging him, "May the Force be with you."

He pulled away, a slight smile pulled across his face. "And with you." He nodded to Shay and walked away without looking back.

OKAY HELLO.  
>So in later chapters you'll find out more about Nala's past with Sparrow.<br>If I hear, ONE. MORE. PERSON. Say "Sparrow and Nala should get together" I'll explode xD

IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN PEOPLE.

SO HA.  
>xDDD<br>This book is dedicated to Emily! Jedi4ever11 LOOK HER UP CHILDREN.  
>And this SPECIFIC chapter is dedicated to ANYONE who enjoys this story!<p>

HAVE A NICE DAY.  
>~ Abby<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Tick Tock

Nala's POV

Master Duran's brow creased as I continued telling him about my encounter with the Sith Darth Axel the day before, and of his parting words, "Two days time."  
>The Togruta's amber eyes glinted with concern in the low light, "What kind of Sith would… warn us?"<br>I shook my head, "I don't know, Master…"  
>He stared downward, "More than likely they're attempting to scare us from our home, then shoot us down as we try to leave."<br>I sighed, "Master if you want my opinion, I believe they're using reverse psychology as a tactic, we have to leave."  
>He nodded slowly, "You're right… Go alert who you can. Begin preparations to evacuate."<p>

* * *  
>Cody's POV (<strong>AN: OH HEY CODY'S POV! Here's your time to shine little buddy :'D**)

I sat on my Master's bed as she went through a trunk at it'd base, "Master I though Jedi weren't supposed to run…"

She looked up and smiled, "We're not running, Cody. Sometimes we have to take hold of reality and think of ourselves for once. If we stay, the last Jedi will die out. And we can't have that happening can we?"

I shook my head, "I… I guess not…"

She laughed suddenly, a satisfied smirk crept onto her face, she took an item from the box and handed it to me.

I turned over the Lightsaber hilt in my hands, studying the durasteel surface accented with electrum and onyx. "What's this?"

"That, Cody, belonged to a very, very good friend of mine. And before we leave I think you should have it."

I looked it over once more, a elegant cursive "L" engraved on the hand grip, "Liliana…"

The Jedi nodded, "She asked me to give you this before…Before she died. She said it was to be yours when you were ready."

I gripped it tighter, the weapon's hilt fit beautifully in my hand, "Really? Mine?"

"All yours. If you want it."

I hugged her, "Thank you Master!"

She just laughed, "You're welcome Cody… Now, let's get your things together. We've got a very busy night ahead of us."

* * *  
>Shay's POV<p>

I slung my pack over my shoulder, gazing around my quarters what would probably be for the last time.

I walked down the hall, ignoring all the inner voices in my mind to turn away, even Anakin's who pleaded with me not to go there, not to only pain myself by stepping back into those chambers.

But I kept walking, pushing the ceiling high doors open to find a deserted room, one that used to be filled with noise, and children, but none of the previous nostalgic memory could be found. All that resided in the space was pain, loss, and an empty void left by the Sith as they tore through the very center of our systems, leaving us broken and vulnerable, missing some of the most important people in our lives.

I sighed, the dim lights barely lit the wide room, barely setting a glint off of an object over to my left.

"What the…?"

I walked over to it, and picked it up. A Lightsaber.

A very, particular Lightsaber.

I let out a shaky breath, hitting the power, an orange blade hummed to life in the dull.

"Take it. It's yours." Anakin said in my ear.

"No… Not mine…"

I could hear him sigh, a short, yet understanding sigh, "It is now Shayla. It's okay to have it."

I nodded, powering it down and placing it in my bag.

"The other one must be around here somewhere…" I murmured, scanning the floor until I made out the shape of another hilt. I raised my hand, and the weapon came to my palm. I knew this one better than the other, it's familiar shape fit easily in my hand.

"Hey." A new, stern voice said from behind me, "This area's sealed off for a reason."

I whipped around to face a boy not much older than me, he was tall with wavy black hair that grew to his jaw line, "I was just looking for something."

He sighed, "Aren't we all?"

If you're me right this moment you'll realize the absence of a Padawan's braid on him, and the lack of a Master at his side. Thing was, he wasn't a Padawan, not even a knight, he was on High Council.

He sighed, "I'll do you a favor and not tell Duran what you're doing if you do me one."

I nodded.

"Cover for me. Master Sena and I aren't going with you. Grand Master Pallion has disappeared and we're going to hunt him down. No one else knows."

"And why not?"

"Simple," He said, "Because we have no authorization."

I rolled my eyes, typical.

"Easy enough."

He smirked, "Then thank you, _Padawan Robain." _He said a bit over dramatically.

"You're welcome, _Master Roe." _

He laughed once, and turned away. Leaving me once again alone with only Anakin as company, "Looks like it's just you and me…"

* * *  
>Nala's POV<p>

Cody slept on the seat next to mine as I supervised Ceilin Celesta prepping the ship for Light-speed. Duran had forced Shay back into one of the cabins to sleep and shortly retired after. The Coruscant skyline faded in the distance as we exited the atmosphere, we'd decided on a planet where the Republic didn't stand, somewhere the Sith would never think to look for us.

Tatooine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME!  
>HELLO CHILDREN.<br>So Nala and the others are off to Tatooine, see, this is where the story FINALLY gets interesting! The plot will really being to pick up after the next couple chapters and I have SO MUCH planned! 

"The Force will be with you… Always." –Obi Wan Kenobi.


	8. Author's note part deaux

AUTHOR'S NOTE

DEAR PEOPLE.  
>I'm writing the next chapter right now.<p>

But first I'd like to say that I'm writing the story in Third Person from now on!  
>So please bear with me as I write chapter Seven.<p> 


	9. Chapter 7: Dearest Blank

Chapter 7? (I forget which chapter I'm on xD)  
>Dearest Blank…<p>

The ship shuddered as it hit the ground, Master Tayen Roe glanced out the viewport to find dense, mountainous jungle on the horizon.

"Master are you insane? We'll be eaten alive out here." He shivered, "Literally."

"Possibly! But you never know Tayen he may be here." Tayen heard the older Master call from the cockpit.

He sighed, gathering his things. The dark depths of the jungle surrounded the vehicle, shadows seemed to line every substance as the trees and other varies of vegetation smothered out the sun.

His lightsaber hung at his side, something about this place bothered him, sent a wave of uncertain fear through his mind as if he was a small child alone for the first time. Something about the jungle was oddly familiar, so much so it made him wonder if he'd set foot on Haruun Kal before. That. Was completely uncertain to him, that was the thing about the jungle, its blatant denial of sanity to the mind is what made the planet so dangerous. Weakening the senses with perpetual greens and blues of life and plants. Nothing changed but the elevation in which you traveled.

"Come on, Tayen we haven't much time."

Tayen got up from his seat, slinging a leather bag over his shoulder and following the older Togruta out into the dense landscape.

The dull, familiar ache the resonated in Tayen's arm suddenly sent a sharp, electric arc of pain up his nerves, enticing a cry from him, "damn it!"

"What?" Master Sena questioned, eyes wild as Tayen cringed, his eyes screwed shut with pain.

"My. Damn. Arm. Is. On. Fire."

"Are you alright?"

Tayen nodded, "I'll be fine. Let's get a move on, we're burning precious daylight."

The lush greenery of the jungle quickly blended together into one massive landscape of vermilion. Something flashed through his mind. An image. Harsh words spoken by a cruel voice that was hauntingly familiar, like the voice from his nightmares.

"You are Kaito, you useless insignificant rodent! I will not tolerate any more of this ignorance!"

"But… But… I'm Tayen! Mama I'm Tayen not Kaito!"

The woman growled, pushing him back into the wall, forcing a cry of pain from him as his broken arm crunched against the stone, "I have no son."

Tayen slid down the wall, cradling his disjointed arm in his lap, clenching his teeth against tears that would just egg on Garnet's rage…

"Gah I hate my life…" Tayen muttered, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"What's that?"

"Nothing—Oh hell." He fell short, in front of him a metal door carved into the side of the mountain. "This just got a bit more complicated Master…"

"Why's that?"

"I know exactly where that leads," He motioned to the door, "And it isn't pretty."

"I take it you don't want to go in there."

Tayen shook his head.

"We have to."

"I know… I sense a trap."

Sena rolled his eyes, "Next move?"

Tayen smirked, "Spring it."

* * *

Nala jolted from sleep as the ship shuddered, landing hard on the dense sand. Cody was still sleeping in the chair beside her, whimpering ever so softly in his unconsciousness. Light from the two suns glared into her eyes as she stood, shaking Cody's shoulder, "Cody wake up. We're here."

The Padawan's head shot up, "Huh what?"

"We're here. Come on, Master Duran wants us."

Cody stumbled up, his shoulders sagged.

In the main room of the ship Master Ataru Duran read from a data pad, calling out names, "Nala, ah there you are. And Cody…" The Togruta's face was genuinely worried, his amber eyes searched the small group of people, he sighed, turning to speak with Ceilin Celesta, whose face suddenly paled, "He isn't here? I thought you said we had everyone."

"I thought we did, Ceilin he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself, remember Naboo?"

Nala furrowed her brow in confusion, "Who's missing?"

Duran sighed, "We're missing two members of council. Masters Roe and Sena."

"Roe? Isn't he only like thirteen? Kriff what's he thinking?"

Ceilin slipped her comlink from her belt pocket, "I'm calling, so help him if he doesn't answer."

The meager crowd of no more than fifteen fell silent, the small device was quiet for no more than a few moments.

Sounds of explosion, igniting lightsabers, and three voices, two male, one female.

"Master Celesta I know you're pissed but—." The sound of a clashing lightsaber interrupted what was clearly Tayen Roe's voice, "ANYWAY BUT NOW REALLY ISN'T THE TIME!"

A few seconds of silence suggested Tayen had probably tossed his comlink aside, a small scuffling sound echoed, then an older voice rang through the line, "Masters, we're in a bit of a situation, Grandmaster Pallion's been taken and we're looking, we'll meet you at Rendezvous on Tatooine soon."

"LAKO SENA YOU STAY ON THAT LINE."

"No time Ceilin!"

"I'll be fine, Ceilin don't worry 'bout me!" Tayen yelled a bit quieter than Sena.

And the line went dead.

Darth Garnet waited.

A small smile crept upon her face as she sensed him, he crept through the halls as silently as possible. "Oh how sweet, he thinks I have his precious little Master."

She stood smoothly from where she sat, waving her hand once to open the doors, behind them stood two Jedi, one younger than the other.

The younger's eyes widened and he took a tentative step back, his defiance faltered slightly.

"Roe don't break on me now, she's just a Sith, there's no way she could be worse then Anuba and you fought her and Axel at the same time." The elder said.

Tayen Roe gritted his teeth, flipping his amber bladed weapon once around his wrist, "Well hello there Garnet, fancy meeting you here."

Garnet's red painted lips curved in a smirk, "Kaito… Looks like you've run back after all."

Anger pricked in Tayen's chest to Sena's immense confusion, "Woman it's been close to fourteen years and you still fail to learn my name."

"Boy, you have no idea what I'm capable of, I'd suggest you show some respect."

"Oh? Trust me, I know exactly what you're capable of. You're the one who doesn't know what _I'm _capable of."

Sena powered on his Lightsaber behind Tayen, the green blade lighting the room instantly.

Garnet began pacing, her gaze fixed on the Togruta, "I can sense your confusion, Jedi. Did you ever wonder how little Tayen here came by his bad arm? Ever wonder why he has no memory of his life before he was four years old?"

Sena seemed to put two and two together pretty quickly, "Tayen is this…?"

"Mother dearest." Tayen spat, his eyes blazing with amethyst flame.

Without any warning Sena and Garnet were locked in battle, green on red as lightsabers clashed.

Another hooded figured dropped from a rafter at the ceiling, it powered a silver blade before it hit the ground, the Sith's hood stayed up, excluding any chance of identifying it.

"KILL HIM." Garnet ordered the smaller Sith, probably her apprentice.

"No." The voice was distinctly female, roughly familiar.

The girl took down her hood, raven hair, streaked with red fell over her shoulders in pin straight sections. She glanced backward once at Tayen, dark blue eyes glittered in the dim conditions.

"Anya?" He asked softly.

She nodded with a smile, "Get your Master out of here, Tayen! I'll hold her off."

* * *

Shayla paced the sand, her eyes fixed on the horizon.

A small buzz sounded from her pocket, she slipped her comlink out to the open air and pressed the answer button, "Yeah?"

"Jinn?" A voice said on the other line.

"What'd you just call me?"

"Jinn. Your last name is Jinn."

"Since when?"

"Since Luke Skywalker told me to let you know."

"Ah see that makes SO much sense."

"Shayla listen, this is Tayen, you covered for me." The voice persisted, "I know you see Anakin, and I know where you come from, I've done some research. And Luke told me specifically to tell you, your last name's Jinn."

Shay shrugged, it was better than the alternative, "You realize how much trouble you're in right? Ceilin's absolutely insane with worry."

A sound that resembled a sigh resonated from the speaker, "I know. We've got a new lead, we think Pallion may actually be on Tatooine. Just let them know I'll be there soon, and if Ceilin says anything, just tell her I said to quit worrying so much."

"Okay… I can do that. But Roe I swear you're in deep when you get back here."

Tayen chuckled, "Yeah I know."

And the line went dead.

"Got something to share with the class Shayla?" A voice made her nearly jump out of her skin.

Shay whipped around to her sister, stormy gray eyes glinted with curiosity, "Nala! Ah… no… why'd you think that…?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What's with Master Roe calling you Jinn?"

Shay shrugged, "Dunno."

Nala rolled her eyes, "Sure kid, Duran wants you, I'd _get_ before he gets angry."

Shay sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

Tayen's mind raced as the ship took off, something felt very, very wrong.

Darkness was coming… And it was going to show no mercy until it's lust for power was quelled.


	10. Chapter 8

Trial and Error – Chapter 8 – The Silver Thorn

Nala jerked awake to the sound of high pitched voices yelling her name.

"Master! Master! Master!" Someone shook her shoulders, "Natalia WAKE UP!"

She drew in a slow breath, wiping the sleep from her eyes before she opened them slowly, faced mere inches away from Cody's face, his wide brown eyes glittered.

"Is something wrong, Cody?"

He shook his head.

"Then what."

"Master Duran wants you, he needs you to check something out for him."

She sighed, tapping his shoulder with the back of her hand to signal him to step off. She stood, smoothing her robes down, before following her Padawan.

Ataru Duran stood waiting for her, his Lekku twitched as she approached, as she hadn't bothered to re-braid her hair since she'd taken it down the night before.

"We're getting a signal on the sensors, it's human, out in the Dune Sea, I hate to ask you, Natalia, but you're the only available—."

"Of course, Master." Nala cut him off, pulling her light brown hair over her shoulder so she could braid it. "Give me five minutes."

Shayla paced outside, the sun glared into her eyes but she took no notice.

She was jittery, like she needed to run a mile or battle train. She slipped her comm. From her belt and held down the call key, "Master Duran?"

There was a short static sound before the voice came through, "Shayla?"

"Can I take a walk?"

He sighed over the speaker, "Sure."

She didn't reply, instead she fastened the comlink back to her waist band beside her lightsaber and started walking toward Mos Eisley.

Nala stepped out into the hot climate followed shortly by Cody, he gazed around the dunes before his eyes widened, and he pointed, "That way."

"What?"

"That. Way." He said, taking off running.

"Cody!" Nala chased after him, he sprinted up a dune, freezing at its apex and waiting for her. She slowly but surely made her way to the top, she stared at him, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed with worry. "There." He pointed to the bottom of the hill on the other side.

At the foot of the slope lay a crumpled figure, all Nala could tell from the distance was black clothing and dark hair, and the pale scent of blood.

"Oh dear." She murmured, "Cody, wait here." She slowly made her way down the hill, as she neared closer the form twitched in its place, the shape becoming what looked like a young girl. She slid to her knees beside her, she had a pale face screwed up in pain, with jet black raven hair.

"Are you okay…?" Nala whispered, brushing her hair from her freckled face.

The unnamed girl let out a low moan as she rolled to her side, her arms slick with crimson. Nala shook her head slowly, "damn it, Cody!" She yelled to the top of the hill, "get a hold of Master Duran, tell him to bring Chi'hiro."

Shayla walked through the bustling townscape with a half smile, the marketplace was filled with human and various species alike, all out to buy, or sell, everyone wanting something in some shape or form. Whether it be money or product.

A sandy haired man stood next to a young woman with brown hair braided like Nala kept hers, they were bargaining for parts for some ship.

She poked her head in between the pair of them and the salesman, "May I suggest, take the ferma cuplink instead of both, it'll solve your problems without much worry."

The sandy haired man looked up, "You are?"

"Shayla Ji—Robain. Jedi Padawan, don't bother introducing yourself. I know who you are. You're too ridiculously stubborn to take my advice because you're an adult."

He clapped his hands and laughed, "Willow, look at this."

"I'm not a _this_ you blithering idiot! I'm a person! A smart person who knows much better than you do!"

"I'm Talex Aado." He began.

"I don't care who you are!"

"Master Jedi."

Shay froze, "oh. Uh… Yeah now I care…"

Talex's pale green eyes narrowed, "thought so, this is Master Ordra." He gestured to his companion who rolled her eyes to him.

"Ordra?" Shay repeated.

"Yes…?" Master Ordra repeated, "that's what they call me…"

"You're in league with Sparrow Lankan."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, I know Sparrow. Tall kid, black hair he refuses to keep neat, green eyes, too many lightsabers?"

Shay smiled a bit at that, "that's my sister's friend."

"Well your sister keeps irritating company."

"I'd noticed, Master Ordra. Trust me, we all noticed."

Talex chuckled, "I like this kid."

"I'm nearly thirteen." Shay muttered.

"Still a kid." He rolled his eyes, smirking. He turned back to Willow, poking her shoulder, "Twiggy, can we keep her?"

"Excuse me?" They both said at the same time.

"You can't keep me!"

"She has a Master, Talex." Willow was irritated but still laughed, sensing his sarcasm.

"I'm joking."

"I… ah, have to go…" Shay turned on her heel, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey wait," Talex said.

"What? I have to get back."

"You've got someone looking out for you?" He suddenly looked serious.

Shay nodded, he released her.

She took off, glancing once more at the pair of Jedi, before running off toward the ship.

Tayen followed Master Sena into an open room, his eyes narrowed at a strong, dark feeling pulsing through the force. The Togruta glanced over his shoulder to him and he nodded, he felt it too. Hate and sinister thoughts pulsed through the atmosphere, his gaze pin pointed on one side of the room, as a familiar man walked in.

Grandmaster Kane Pallion.

"Master?" He whispered.

Pallion smiled, he glanced at him, his eyes were dark, unnaturally amber.

Tayen's hand instinctively went to his lightsaber as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah, Tayen." Pallion mused, "how nice of you to join us."


End file.
